


Fast Company

by JoJo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck's happy to see Chris has been enjoying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Company

**Author's Note:**

> for boogieshoes prompt on mag7daybook -"inspired by or including any song Glenn Frey (founding member of the rock band 'The Eagles') sang"

“Whoa,” Buck said as he lowered himself gradually into the free chair at the table. Sunday mornings were for slow and easy. He turned his head to nod at Vin, then cocked a look over at Chris. “Rough night?”

Larabee was queasy pale. He hadn’t shaved this morning and his clothes were giving off the distinct aroma of last night’s smoke and liquor. The breakfast plate in front of him seemed to be for show only. A fork was balanced on the edge, but hadn’t been near any of the food. Chris’s fingers were clamped around a coffee mug. 

Buck would find it funny. Only, with Chris, you always had to consider other things. 

“Morning, Buck,” Chris croaked out, bringing the mug to his lips with exaggerated care. Vin, whose plate was practically licked clean, suppressed a smirk. 

“Hell,” Buck went on, “you look as if you slept under the table.”

Chris laid the mug down again, a fine tremble down his arm and into his fingers.

It was true, though. Larabee’s hair hadn’t even had the most peremptory care so far this morning. One side was flat, the other in all directions.

So that was funny, and Buck decided to let himself think so. He wasn’t quite sure why, but somehow he suspected last night had been about pleasure rather than forgetting. There’d certainly been some new faces in the saloon last night.

“Well,” he said, nudging Vin, “All I can say is, she musta been fast company.”

Chris turned bleary, bloodshot eyes on them both. His lips curled in that low-down, dirty, wicked way of his. He didn’t confirm or deny, but to Buck that expression meant that, whoever she was, she’d been about the fastest company Chris had ever had. And that wherever Chris had spent last night, he hadn’t spent any of it sleeping.

Cheered by that, he was just about to holler for Inez, who had to be around somewhere, he figured, cooking up more breakfast specially for him, when all their attention was caught by the sound of footsteps. 

Slow, measured, footsteps, coming down the stairs. 

“Hoo-eeee,” Buck whistled and nudged Vin again, so hard Tanner hissed at him. Ezra was making a careful way down to them. He was shaved, although not very accurately, and wearing a fresh suit of clothes, of course, but he didn’t look too lively. 

“Gentlemen,” he said, as hoarse as Buck had ever heard him.

Vin coughed, although it could have been a laugh.

“Well hell, Ezra!” Buck greeted him. “You look as if you slept under the ta-“

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Fast Company is a Frey/Henley track from The Eagles 2007 album Long Road Out of Eden


End file.
